Divines
'''Notice: '''This is not a spoiler free zone, if you read through pages on this wiki understand that there is a large potential for spoilers, so read at your own risk if you have not read all the currently released chapters. Within The Magineer there are a multitude of Divines that exist in the Celestial Plane, they posses great power and are collectively responsible for the creation of The Wheel of Aspects. The Divines used to meddle greatly with the material planes, but due to the creation of the wheel are now restricted to their existence within the Celestial Plane, instead they are able to exert their power by using "Faith Points" that The Wheel rewards them with depending on the actions of their followers. They're allowed to spend those points on various divine feats; such as blessings, curses, boons or other events. It is currently unknown if the Divines came first or the Celestial Plane, although they were created by a entity known as the "Creator", no Divines seem to possess much knowledge about the origins of this being. Divines of the Magineer Universe Below is a list of the various Divines currently encountered or mentioned in the story: What are Divines? Divines are the personification of an Aspect, which is a pure concept given meaning by its opposite. They cannot be killed as such. Due to being entities of pure meaning and not being fixed to any physical form, many Divines take various different shapes. Many choose to have humanoid forms, although there are notable exceptions, such as Zalgo - The God of Chaos and All Things Fleeting, who takes completely random forms depending on how he's feeling at that moment. Due to their differing forms, it is much easier to describe Divines as a representation of their Aspect in The Wheel than any physical form. Divines – in their natural, prenatal state – are a loose non-sapient entity. It is only when an Aspect reaches a certain level of recognition within the mortal planes that a Divine is formed into a sapient state as a being. From a Divine's point of view, being reduced back to a non-sapient state is the equivalent of a death sentence. Due to this fact, Divines used to constantly fight wars among each other before the introduction of The Wheel, seeking to kill off their rival's followers in order to reduce them to a non-sapient entity. History of the Divines Not much is known about the Divines or their origins, they were created by a mysterious entity known only as "The Creator" in times long past, and have since existed for an uncountable amount of time. Perhaps even before the formation of the material planes. Many Millennium before Ethan West ended up in Meerenva, the Divines had much more power over the mortal plane. They were able to do as they wished, so long it was within their power, without limitations. They could grant as many boons, blessings and curse mortals as they liked. This undoubtedly caused massive conflict within the material planes, with various followers fighting each other, seeking to kill off opposing followers so that their Deity would revert back into a non-sapient state. This came to an end when a loose coalition of Divines formed the Divine Assembly, and then – as a group effort –created the Wheel of Aspects, at the behest of Eterna – Goddess of Order and All Things Eternal. With The Wheel in place, they put limits on themselves and on the powers of mortals, to stop the rampant wars amongst themselves. Other than this basic history, not much else is currently known, by the time Ethan enters the scene, The Wheel has existed for a very long time, and a sort of stability existed between the Divines. Divine power structure Within the Divines there is a definite power structure that exists. The Divine's standing within their order is organised by their level of power, with the most powerful being Eterna at the top of the power structure, and more troublesome or less supported Divines near the bottom. The level of power that a Divine possess is directly proportional to how many and how powerful their followers are on the material planes, if a Divine has more followers they typically have more Faith Points – and thus power to affect change – allocated to them by The Wheel. Followers of Divines usually organise into cults or churches, the structure of which differing depending on the nature of the nature of the Divine in question. For example, Eterna's followers are organised into the "Church of Order" while Crypto has a secretive cult that has no definite name. Within the Celestial Plane, there is a grand temple that hosts The Divine Assembly, which is the closest thing to a government that exists amongst the Divines. All Divines are part of the Divine Assembly, although some not so willingly. Category:Characters Category:Magic Category:Divines